


Listen

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxOORweek [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Когда объявляют результаты заезда, Ибо не смотрит на табло.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: bjyxOORweek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535462
Kudos: 28





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikawaradzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikawaradzu/gifts).

> #bjyxOORweek #dayfour #np One OK Rock - Listen
> 
> вольное продолжение драббла  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987297

Когда объявляют результаты заезда, Ибо не смотрит на табло. И старается не слушать диктора. Знает, что ничего хорошего не услышит. Ван Ибо пятый, считай, почти никто. Редко кто запоминает номер два, что уж говорить о номере пять. Тренер что-то говорит, подбадривает, мол, не последний заезд, ещё покажешь себя в этом сезоне. Ибо скашивает на него глаза, закидывает в рот жвачку и уходит. Не оборачивается на окликнувшего механика, не смотрит на пьедестал, лишь натягивает ниже козырёк кепки. Он пробивается сквозь толпу людей (репортёры, механики, группы поддержки, охранники — все в одной куче) и, оказавшись за пределами трека, выругивается. Сам себя мысленно хвалит — не заплакал и хорошо. Раньше бы злые слезы текли по лицу, забегали за ворот, высыхали и оставались на щеках неприятной плёнкой. Сейчас у Ибо достаточно силы воли, чтобы не злиться на весь мир и себя. Хочется винить во всем так неудачно сверкнувшее солнце, чей упрямый луч пробился сквозь плотный облака и отразился от впереди летящего мотоцикла. Или трещины в покрытии, или неудобно сидящий шлем, или работу механика, или соперников, оказавшихся быстрее. Хочется винить всех и всё, но Ибо научился не делать так. 

Хотя пример отца, костерящего на чем свет стоит своих соперников, стоит перед глазами, как кадр из немого фильма. Вот он размахивает руками, вот раскрывает рот в крике, вот бьёт кулаком по столу. Ибо сидит на стуле, сжавшись, старается занимать как можно меньше в пространстве и не привлекать внимания. После, когда отец остывает, они вместе разбирают все ошибки, допущенные отцом, и Ибо кивает, как сломанный болванчик, голова разве что не падает от усердия.

Теперь Ибо умнее и не только своими усилиями. 

– Привет, чемпион, — звучит со стороны парковки, и Ибо поворачивается на голос. Сяо Жань в отблесках заходящего солнца выглядит непревзойденно хорошо. Последние лучи выхватывают его фигуру из тени и освещают сзади как святого, и Ибо готов упасть на колени и молиться. Сяо Жань снимает солнцезащитные очки и улыбается самой яркой и светлой улыбкой, на какую способен.  
Будь на его месте кто угодно, любой человек во вселенной, Ибо бы воспринял его слова как издевку, как сарказм. Но это Жань-гэ, и каждое его слово — правда. Потому что в глазах Жаня Ибо всегда чемпион, ведь он каждый день выходит на трек и тренируется или катает. 

— Ты всё-таки приехал. — Ибо мысленно хлопает себя по плечу, мол, молодец, голос не дрогнул. Жань говорил, что постарается вырваться из города, но там то одно, то другое, и вот за полчаса до начала он написал, что вряд ли получится. Ибо отправил голосовую с "ага" и, в общем-то, не ждал. 

Но Жань всегда приезжает. 

— Занял пятое место, — Ибо говорит уже только в машине, когда Жань, положив руку на спинку его сидения, выезжает задом с парковки. Говорить о провале легче, зная, что никто не будет его жалеть или стыдить.  
— Тоже хорошо, — отзывается Жань, не сводя глаз со стекла заднего вида. — Не из пяти возможных?  
— О нет, тогда бы я тут не стоял, — усмехается Ибо, и от слов одновременно горько и смешно.  
— Пил бы где-нибудь от тоски, — Жань тоже улыбается, но голос его серьёзен. И не потому, что он выворачивает руль для разворота.  
— А как я буду пить сейчас?  
— За любовь, Ван Ибо, за любовь. 

Жань не везёт его домой. Везёт какими-то окольными путями, в объезд всех пробок, в ресторанчик, где заказывает самый большой мясной сет, который они оба не осилят. Может, заберут домой и будут им питаться ещё неделю, может, позовут на днях Биня и он всё съест. Может, просто оставят и будут ещё пару часов жаловаться, как тяжесть в желудке мешает жить.  
Между вторым и третьим бокалом вина Ибо оглядывается по сторонам и клюёт Жаня в щеку. Жань отпихивает его, но не может скрыть счастливое выражение лица. 

После пятого бокала, поднятого действительно за любовь, Ибо хмелеет и краснеет шеей и ушами. Жань, пьющий воду и сок, дует на него, шутливо остужая.  
О гонках не говорят. Они остались там, на треке, с мотоциклами, соперниками, пятыми и первыми местами. Здесь и сейчас есть только Ибо и Жань и огромная тарелка с мясом между ними. 

— Помни, Ибо, — тихо говорит Жань, когда Ибо наклоняется чуть вперёд, чтобы поцеловать, но вспоминает, что они в людном месте. — Что бы ты ни делал, ты всегда чемпион, потому что продолжаешь это делать.  
— Чемпион твоего сердечка? — Ибо пьян достаточно, чтобы не покраснеть после своих слов. Но щеки всё равно розовеют и можно сделать вид, что от вина.  
— Навсегда чемпион, — Жань даже не морщит смешливо нос в конце фразы, он серьёзен как никогда, и Ибо, наверное, за это его любит ещё больше. 

В эту минуту и в этом месте — любит так, как не умел и не мог, но научился.


End file.
